All in the Mist of Time
by Kineko the Fox
Summary: Use to be called good times and the bad timesThrough out life trouble finds it way in, though after love ones leave there's always room for anouther...or is there...InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

b Here is a new story, I love writing this and I hope you like it too. I'm sorry for my spelling, it always seems to get away from me.

bu disclaimers /bv I don't won Inuyasha are any of the characters, they belong to Takashi which is Inuyasha's last name in here…

Chapter 1 The Love One

Through the dark, rainy park a man walked; his long silver hair pressed against his black collared shirt. A bouquet of dark velvet red roses lay in his clawed hand wrapped tightly in a black cloth, few of the petals falling on his soaked black dress pants and black shoes. He walked over to one of the large graves with an angel statue and placed the flowers as he knelt by the grave, brushing away the wet cobwebs that cover the grave. Slowly he read the engraving on, his low, dark voice echoing through the graveyard, "Izayoi Takahashi a wonderful wife and a loving mother…" That as far as he read, shaking his head he stood up, a single rose in his hand as he kept walking. When he reached the next grave, to his surprise, a woman was knelled there. He stared at the woman; she had dark brown hair almost black that was tied in low ponytail with prefect tan skin and a black dress that went to her knees with long sleeves with black high hills. Before he could unglue is his, his golden eyes meet her dark chocolate ones.

"Um…hello…"He smiled at the woman looking away.

"Sorry…I didn't see you there." The woman smiled as she stood up and stranded her wet dress as she opened her umbrella and whispered, "Hello."

"I didn't intruded, did I?" He asked as he fiddled with the rose in his hand and finally asked, "You knew Kikyo Mikono?"

"No you didn't!" She laughed then let a frown take her lips as she looked over to the grave, "Yes, I did know Kikyo. We were cousins and we went to school together."

"Oh…" HE whispered looking over at the grave.

It took a bit before the woman voice asked a simple question, "How did you know her?" His golden eyes widened then quickly closed as he answered.

"She was my fiancé." He whispered sadly as he looked back up at the woman her eyes know staring at him with shock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to be married." The woman apologized quickly lowering her eyes to the grass.

"It's okay," He answered letting off a small smile before continuing, "She had only told her parents before the crash."

"I must really be imposing," She gasped as she turned and glanced at him over her shoulder, "I'll leave so you can have your time with her." With that she started to walk away though something stopped her, a voice stopped her.

"Wait!" He nearly yelled, "How about once I'm done we go to the café down the street.." The woman turned and let off a small smile.

"Okay, though I don't want to intrude on your time." She whispered, turning to look back at him.

"It's just fine, I haven't really talked to anyone in awhile." He almost blushed at the woman's smile as she nodded as turned from him.

"I just need to drop these off at another grave." She whispered raising the bouquet of daisies.

' How did I not notice thoughs.' He thought as he nodded and let her leave. When she stopped at a group of graves he knelt down by next to Kikyo's and put the one rose in the vase by her grave with the other white roses, the water in the vase over flowing. He talked to the grave for a bit before standing and turning to see the woman standing next to him the umbrella over him.

"Sorry, you looked wet and cooled." She whispered blushing at his shocked look.

His face softened, with a nod he whispered, "It's alright, I am." The woman smiled at him and they walked under her umbrella to the café on the corner. They walked inside and went to one of the tables, as they waited for the waiter to come they had a small chat.

"How did you meet Kikyo?" The woman asked as she wrapped her arms around her damp dress, reminding herself to take a jacket next time.

" A flower shop, I was getting flowers for my mother's grave." He whispered looking at the menu.

"Oh…" She whispered as a thought came to her head, "Is your father alive then?"

"Oh no…" He laughed the added, " He died before I was born." She quickly looked down and muttered a sorry, making him laugh harder. "It's okay, I never met him in the first place."

"Okay," She sighed then whispered, "Both of my parents are dead, my dad died when I was little and my mom just died."

" Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. I know how it feels." He sighed and gloomily laughed, "Life just loves death it seems like."

"It' okay!" She panicked as she laughed, " It does seem that way." They talked about random things until they were done eating, mostly about their families.

"So you have a brother?" He asked softly as he opened the door for her.

"Yes, he's 10 now." She laughed.

"Then if my adding is correct, you are 20?" He asked looking up like he was counting, making the woman next to him giggle.

"Yes, that's correct." She laughed then added, " And you are 22?"

"That is true." HE sighed sadly, "Man I'm getting old." She let out a few laughs at his answer.

"You are not!" She laughed as she stopped at a house, "This is where I live."

"Oh," He whispered sadly he hadn't had a good time like this seen Kikyo died, "Then I'll be seeing you?"

"I hope!" She laughed then walked up the steps of the apartment building. HE turned to leave when he heard a gasp and a few giggles; he turned to see her looking down at him.

"What?" He barked raising a eyebrow at her.

"We don't know each others names." She giggled as she blushed.

"Oh!" He laughed then added, " Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Hello Inuyasha," She smiled then added, " Kagome Higurashi."

b There we go ! the first chapter done! Woot I loved writing this…it wwas funny and it shall be a good story. /b


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again… Another chapter… which I know you all can't wait to read…sorry I was so busy with school and work ! Though here it is! OH, and as a note, Inuyasha is a half demon...all the people who are demon are who they are...if that makes senses…**

**Disclaimers: I know I don't any of Inuyasha! Grrr… though Inuyasha last is the authors last name nods and all of you who don't like that…oh well**

Pushing the door closed slowly with her hand, she walked around the light brown couch and up the stairs, her hand sliding up the rail. Her light hum could be heard all the way up the stair then down the hall to the right, into a comfy small room with a balcony; the blinds were tightly closed around the door outside as she made her way to the bed, taking her long brown hair out of her low ponytail. Falling on her bed, she let out a loud sigh; for once it wasn't sad, it was happy. With another sigh she whispered, "Inuyasha," her eyes closing as she slowly drifted into a calm sleep.

As her eyes closed and her breathing stilled; the door slowly cracked open, a low giggle was heard and then a masculine laugh was heard as their foot steps snuck up the stairs r to the room on the other side of the stair.

"Shh… Shouldn't we be quiet?" The masculine voiced whispered, as the woman giggled and more foots steps were heard until they reached the other room.

"Oh no, Kagome is not here tonight! She has to work and she normal sleeps in her office when she is working late." The woman laughed as the door opened showing the two figures. The woman had long hair that seemed to be tied high on her head with tight clothes, which seemed to be a tank top and a pants, or long shorts.

"Ahh…that's wonderfully! Now what should we do?" The man asked as he pushed her against the door, his hair was long and pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his head. He wore baggy clothes, like a long sleeve shirt with baggy pants and what looked like sandals. There was a gasp as she pushed him away and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh you Pervert I promised to go on a date with you! It doesn't mean you can sleep with me!" The woman growled hotly, only the have the guy move further in from to her until he had her pressed against the door, his face near her neck.

"Oh that's what you think though I always get what I want!" He whispered huskily, her hand rose to slap him away though he held her hand against the door and roughly kissed her, slowly she kissed back, neither noticing the lights turning on.

"Man you two! Can't I get any sleep around here." The couple pulled apart as she pushed him away from her making him fall back on his ass.

"Kagome! I didn't know you were home!" The flushed woman gasped, as she blushed even more. Now you could fully see her in the light, she had long light brown hair that reached her bottom that was at the moment tied in a high pony tail, with a black ribbon that fell with the hair, her bangs falling in front of her face. She wore a red V-neck halter top with black cargo pants with black, glittery stilettos.

"It's alright Sango, I was let out of work early and decided to go stop by my mom's grave." Kagome laughed, though her eyes seemed clouded as she spoke.

" Oh sorry Kagome…we didn't mean to intrude, you probably want to be alone!" Sango sighed as she helped her boyfriend off the floor.

"Yeah…Sango you can just come home with me and spend the night!" He winked as she let go off his hand and let him fall on his but again. He had short black hair that was tied into a small ponytail at the bottom of the back of his head, his bangs fell over his blue eyes that shined with his found nuisance of his "alone time" with Sango. He wore a purple sweater that was semi tight and black baggy jeans with black with purple vans.

"That will never happen!" Sango glared as she kicked him then slammed the door to her room and yelled a good night, Kagome grinned and looked down at the pouting man.

"Good try! " She laughed as she walked back to her room, "God night and good bye Miroku." He sighed and stood back up limping down the stairs and out the door.

"Yeah, good night…for you." He muttered sadly as he closed the door using the spare key to lock it, Kagome laughed at his comment and walked back to her room. Quickly changing into blue plaid pajamas with a black tank top she pulled the ivy green sheets on her bed back and laid down, slowly closing her eyes as she snuggled into the pillow and sheets, falling into a deep sleep for the last time that night.

Inuyasha sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, the house wasn't he best; one bedroom with a small bathroom, and a living room with a kitchen attached to it. Throwing his jacket on the edge of the small red couch, he fell onto the couch. The only thought in his head was Kagome, he didn't know why but he couldn't stop think about her, those light chocolate eyes, the light tan of her face, the rosy lips, everything about her he liked. And he couldn't stand it; he was going to marry someone not long ago then this look alike comes that knows his old fiancée, and quickly he can't stop thinking about her. Oh and her name, he could never forget that name, though why did it sound so familiar! Kagome, he couldn't think of anyone named that which he knows. How about any of his friends? No, nothing was coming to him.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he heard a knock on his door, just what he need someone brothering him at, He glanced at the clock, 10 o'clock at night! Even though he refused to get up, he found that the person had let themselves in as the door slowly opened and Miroku's head popped in.

"Ohayo!" Miroku chirped with a grin on his face and she walked in slamming the door behind him.

"It's not morning baka." Inuyasha growled not moving from his spot.

"What is wrong with my dear friend?" Miroku laughed as he walked over to Inuyasha, staring down at him.

"None of your business, baka!" Inuyasha gruffly grunted as he turned over so Miroku couldn't see his face, that grin on Miroku's face was bugging him. When Miroku didn't move Inuyasha light groaned, " What do you want!"

"I need you to double date with me." Miroku answered simply as Inuyasha turned over and raised an eyebrow at him.

" You know I'm not going out with anyone, then why are you asking me this?" He grunted raising his eyebrow high behind his silver bangs.

"My sweetheart has a friend who lost her boyfriend and mother in the same night and needs some fun, so I decided to double date. I told my love that I had a friend who would love to do it!" Miroku grinned, Inuyasha just snorted and turned over.

"No can do, I'm not up to that stuff! And I never will, so don't even try it." Inuyasha grunted as he flipped back over, so his face was hidden from view.

"Though she's a sweet woman! She's a interor designer and helps out in the bar at times. How about this, come by tomorrow, she should be helping out tomorrow." Miroku asked, or more like a beg, as he lightly whimpered and stuck out his bottom lip for effect. Inuyasha grunt and rolled his eyes, Miroku owed him one.

"Feh, though what's her name?" He grunted sitting up and looking over at the happily grinning Miroku, who was happily skipping away, well almost skipping.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi!" Miroku happily ranted as he closed the door and finally left Inuyasha in peace and quiet though Inuyasha didn't even notice. He sat there staring at the door with his eyes wide, thinking to himself, did he hear correct?

**Wow…chapter 2 done! Yay! I hope you liked, I sure had fun writing it…and all the people finding the last names odd...you won't be used very often though I will not change them. I use many last names and this time I choose to use the name I have! Sorry Sango and Miroku's last names were not said. Sango Tajiya** **and Miroku Houshi.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay here we go the next chapter…and I wrote this then remember they were going to see each other again at Miroku's bar though I forgot so instead they are just doing the date. Sorry for the mistake, nevertheless, enjoy!_**

Inuyasha sighed as he sat against the bench in the park, pulling at the turtleneck of his blood red sweater. He couldn't believe Miroku had got him to do this, and know Kagome sat next to him and to make it even better Sango and Miroku disappeared hours ago. Laying his hand on the bench he nearly let out a gasp as it hit something that was not the bench,. Glancing down at the bench he saw that the object was a hand not the bench, a hand that belonged to Kagome to be exact.

"Sorry," He mutter moving his hand as he sighed, looking around the area, wondering how they ended up in the park then remember what had happen.

$$ 2 to 3 hours ago $#$

Miroku grinned and pulled Inuyasha out of his small apartment, "Come hurry up I don't want to be late for those gorgeous Mademoiselles." Inuyasha let off a groan at Miroku; he was never quit would he.

"Oh I can't wait for you to met her!" Miroku laughed as he jumped into the driver seat of the car and Inuyasha was then ready to run away. When Miroku was in the clouds he's driving could kill someone, which would most likely be Inuyasha, as he made sure his seat belt was tight. 'No way in hell is Miroku going to kill me today.' Inuyasha's mind screamed as he held onto his seat as Miroku speed out of Inuyasha's driveway. They had been driving for only a few minutes and Miroku had already passed a red light, nearly hit a car, nearly hit a building as he turned, and nearly hit a old lady trying to cross the street; ho had yelled some cruses even Inuyasha didn't say.

'And they say I have road rage!' Inuyasha thought as he watched out the. Suddenly the car jerked to a stop, looking forward he saw a bunch of apartment buildings that has stairs to the door and some down. (Like the ones in New York she's lives on the corner one…if you want to know what the place kind of looks like it's based off the home that Kathleen has in "You've got Mail"

'Yep it is the same Kagome.' He thought silently to himself as he watched Miroku actually skip out of the car and up the flight of stairs, hitting one of the buttons for the top floor (there's two floors on this one). Inuyasha shook his head and got out of the car, making sure to lock it before following Miroku into the building and stopping at he first door knocking on the door to get no answer.

"Ah ha!" Miroku laughed running up the flight of stairs to the 2nd level and the last level and ran the doorbell to have the door open to revealed Sango, her hair laying down in curls with green eyes shadow and clear lip gloss only. She had a lime dress that had a corset looking top that had sleeves that were off her shoulders in a large bell shape and the bottom flares out to her knees with black ties on the front to match her black hilled sandals.

"Hey!" She grinned, leaning against the doorframe, as she held the door open making Miroku grin and pulled her into a kiss. The two of them had a little make out session forgetting about the disgusted Inuyasha behind them until a soft feminine voices chuckled gently behind them.

"Well I see Miroku's here," The voice laughed as the brunette appeared into voice noticing at that second behind him, "And who is this gentlemen?" Inuyasha nearly went weak at the knees at the laugh she left off.

"Oh yes!" Miroku laughed as he gulped down his blush," This is your date, Inuyasha." Inuyasha finally saw all of Kagome when Miroku moved out of the way so Kagome could see him. Her hair was cut short at her shoulders her part was at the side of her head making her bangs fall in front of her right side of her face and curl under her chin like the rest of her hair as the other side was pulled back behind her ears. 'She changed her hair.' He though as he glanced down at her clothes, she had on a red corset looking top like Sango though had no sleeves and had a black fish net top over, that had side sleeves, it that had cuts all through it and the bottom of the dress flared out to the knee in red and was covered in the ripped black knitted fabric too. To finish off the outfit she had black fingerless gloves and black sandals that had red crisscross ties on it to keep them together. Inuyasha was mental standing there with his mouth open she looked so different, though she was the same person.

"So we met again!" She laughed as she held out her hand to him, her voice knocking him out of his daze as he quickly took her hand in his.

"Yes we do. " He gave off a gentle smile and released her hand as she hid a blush. Kagome laughed as Sango stood next to Miroku, his arm wrapped around her waist, her face covered in a soft blush.

"Let's get goin'!" Miroku laughed as he went to his pocket for his keys to find them not there.

"Oh shot?" Inuyasha snickered waving the keys in front of Miroku. When Miroku went to the grab them he snatched them far away from him, "No you don't you not driving this time!" Inuyasha laughed at Miroku sad expression, though didn't care as he offered his arm to Kagome as they left for the car, Sango following behind of them dragging Miroku with her. They were driving to the dance club called Pink Panther though Miroku wanted to stop at eh Park first though the two of them disappeared, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the party.

&#&#$

Kagome muttered an, It's okay, at his sorry and glanced over at Inuyasha as he looked around for the two lovebirds again. He wore a fancy blood red turtleneck sweater and nice black dress with black dance shoes and her mouth went dry.

'Wow. He looks as good as that night.' She thought as she went to look away however Inuyasha glanced at her before she could. Her chocolate eyes met golden ones.

"Do you want to walk some more?" He questioned quietly as he rose, helping her up, "I know a place we could go that we can see most of the park." Kagome let off a grin and nodded as he grabbed her hand and showed her to the place. They wondered past the play ground and over to a large tree that was probably the biggest in the park.

"We can go up here." HE laughed as he glanced down at her tightening his hold on her hand, "You have to trust me." Kagome almost gasp remember when kouga had told her that. However, she quickly shook out the thought and looked into those golden eyes and she knew the answer.

"I do." She muttered as he swiftly picked her up bridal style jumping up to the top of the tree as if it was nothing. Inuyasha stopped at one of the strongest branches and whispered to Kagome as she hugged his neck, her eyes closed, "It's okay, open your eyes." Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped at the stunning sight before her, you could see the stars and you could see the whole park.

"And the two on that play ground our Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha laughed as he pointed to the swing seat not far from there.

"Oh." She muttered staring at them then she remembered something, "wait your half demon can't you smell and hear them!" Inuyasha let off a sigh.

"Miroku put up something so I can't, he wants privacy." Inuyasha groaned as he sat down on the branch as Kagome glanced down and lowered herself on the branch, sitting next to Inuyasha as they watched the couple.

"So what should we do?" Kagome suggested as she leaned forward to look at him.

'Stay here." Inuyasha muttered as he stared up into the sky in a daze, "Leave to there fun. It is there date." Kagome smiled and let off laughter making Inuyasha snap out of his gaze and look over at Kagome who just laughed.

'Something new.' Inuyasha thought as he watched her laugh, made it wasn't a bad idea to come.

**_Well there's another chapter…I must say…I loved writing this story it's just awesome._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow another chapter so soon….that's what happens when I have an idea!**_

Inuyasha slowly shifted in his spot and slowly sat up in his bed as he looked around, "Where am I?" HE questioned out loud as he looked around.

"God dude!" Came a snort beside him as he turned to see Miroku with a cup of coffee, "You came home and just sat on that couch. Here you need it."Inuyasha growled and took the coffee.

"Get loss. Don't you have a bar to watch over!" Inuyasha growled as he took a sip of the coffee, it was just how he liked it.

"Don't you have a job you have to go to!" Miroku contured as he laughed opening the door and leaving. Inuyasha sighed it was alright he didn't care if he was late, he slowly got up and went to his room for a nice shower.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat at his desk filling out the paper work he had to do, tough his thoughts were on something totlly different.

'I fell asleep last night thinking about Kagome and Kikyo.' He thought with a sigh, he had a odd feeling in him.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha stated to himself not noticing he said it outloud until someone laughed.

"What nothin' Mr. Takahashi?" Yura smirked as she handed him more work.

"It's Inuyasha, Yura!" Inuyasha sighed; she would never call him by his name because she was his sectary.

"Sorry sir." She apologized as she went to leave the room.

"what do I have planed next week?" Inuyasha questioned before she made it to the door. Yura blinked and pulled out the secegubal, "You have a conference with the Monu Inc. and you have a meting with Sesshoumaru."

"Okay, can we see if we can get those thing put to this week and that I get the paper work sent home today." Inuyasha requested as Yura nodded and left. He spent the rest of the week covered with work though it was worth it.

&#$

Kagome sighed as she sat in her office in her apartment as she worked on her latest design, though she couldn't get her brain off of Inuyasha. It had been 5 days now and tomorrow was Saturday and still nothing from him.

'Why would he call me.' She sighed to herself, 'He already found someone who died and I'm just some stupid person who falling for him.' She had known him for less then a week and already she was falling for him, she was so stupid. She finished her dress design just as the phone shrieked for her. Groaning she slowly picked up the phone and greeted, "Hello Kagome speaking."

"Hi it's Inuyasha." A male voice answered making Kagome sit up in her chair.

"well hello." She laughed, "How may I help you?" She questioned trying to make sure she didn't sound like she had been waiting for him to call.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the café on Cherry Ave.?" He questioned making Kagome smile again.

"Well," She muttered making it sound like she was looking in her planner, "I'm not working on anything later so I can." She finished.

'Okay can you met me there at 6:30?" He asked lightly through the phone.

"Pm?" She questioned getting a yes from him, "Okay then see you then."

"Yeah I have to get back to work now." He laughed making hr laugh.

"Me too. I have to come up with 3 more designs before Sango comes back or she can't make them." She heard Inuyasha chuckle and mutter a good bye, "Bye.' She answered back then hung up.

"Another date!" She grinned as she started on the next design, rain wear.

"You work!" She heard Sango yell making Kagome laugh, "I mean it! Your not going anywhere until I get the designs!" Kagome gulped and went to work she only had 2 hours left.

_**I know that was like nothing….next chapter will be the café the next week…will be a long chapter probably.**_


End file.
